


Name Game

by MissRaichyl



Series: Love Story [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Boy Fight, Dark Knight, F/M, Fluff, High School, High School AU, Just a drabble, Make-out scene, childhood crush, co-captains!St. Berry, cuteness, mckinley!Jesse, no real plot, secret romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 16:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8851360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRaichyl/pseuds/MissRaichyl
Summary: Mr. Shue gives them a name and they all reject it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I never actually came up with a name but it's not really the point of the story anyway so I didn't think it would be a big deal.

We all sat in the chairs listening as Mr. Shue went on about the importance of teamwork and if we don't rely on each other, we couldn’t rely on anyone and the founding of glee club was teamwork and then he showed us our new name, which was lacking in all areas. It was boring and didn’t even call attention to the group. I don’t think I’ve ever seen something so unaspiring. It was better than Sandy's choice before he was fired, but really? I look at the others in the room and they all mirror my reaction. Dumbfounded shock. Everyone protested it.

"You aren't serious, are you?" I asked, being the first to speak since Mr. Shue had the audacity to write the name on the board.

"Hey, I know it's not the best-" He tries to defend the name and himself, when Jesse, my co-captain, starts in.

"That's an understatement! We'll be a laughing stock at Regional's- not to mention every other competition we get into!” A chorus of voices agree with him. We didn't agree commonly but when it came to the club, we put teamwork first- just like Mr. Shue's lecture proposed us too. 

“I demand a vote!" I call out, my hand shouting up in response. Mr. Shue look appalled at our instance that we change the name but I look around me, to the faces of the group but most importantly Jesse's. Jesse is smirking his trade mark smirk and if I look at him long enough, I can tell why so many girls chase after him. With his smirk and rebellious aura, black clothes and motorcycle boots, plus vocals to die for and not so bad at sports and studies, he’s a knock out. For me, a killer voice and grades above average but not so killer style, I never thought about him except for his reputation but then he joined Glee Club for a reason that remains a mystery.

I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about him as more since the Finn incident during the first week when Finn and I had made, what I had thought with childhood naivety,  a life-altering connection and we even kissed on the stage- at the time I thought it was the most romantic thing until he said that he had to break up with his girlfriend, which he was going to do, just waiting for the right time, and he wanted me to wait for him. At the time, I thought being the quarterback’s girlfriend would elevate my status so high that no slushy could touch me. Then Jesse, clad in black, walked onto the stage. Everything felt like it was straight out of a movie. . . 

* * *

"Jesse?" I move out of Finn's hold, the pressure of his lips fading away quickly. Jesse's boots click fast and furiously across the stage floor, looking for trouble.

"You got some nerve joking around with her feelings.” Jesse says ignoring me, staring straight at Finn.

"Dude, whats it to you?" Finn stands up and towers over Jesse, although they are a lot closer in height than Finn and I are. I watch Jesse finally reach us and grab hold of my arm, tugging me behind him. Separating me from my date. I am confused to say the least because a guy I had barely spoke three words to since we came to high school was now defending me against a football player who was planning to date me.

Didn't he realize the opportunity he was ruining? Sure we used to play together a bit when we were kids but I'm sixteen now- not a five-year-old who just had a lollipop stolen.

"You seriously treat girls this way?" Jesse stands so close to him and then swings out, his fist a flash of flesh because a resounding pop echos around us, followed my high-pitched yelp and Finn lays on the stage, staring up at Jesse with wide eyes, hand massaging his jaw, trying to comprehend what had just happened. “She's not for you to play around with, jackass.” Finn stands up and steps backward, I can see his balance is slightly shook and he's trying to gain it back.

"Jess-" I get cut off by Jesse swinging at Finn again, landing another punch. Finn stumbles back this time more prepared for the hit coming, though his jaw was taking on a very red hue. He tries to move away, which should be easy for him, considering Jesse was smaller, but I guess some muscles are hidden under those black clothes of his. "Hey!" I grab onto Jesse, pulling him back towards me, looking between the two. _So confused._ "You can stop." I pull again, trying to break their eye contact, which I heard helps in guy fights, and get some clarification. My hands are lacked tightly around Jesse's arm, trying to keep him from dealing another blow but I am slightly distracted by the muscles I can feel rippling under my fingers. He definitely has something there. 

He looks down at me, not shaking off my hands, but staring and I'm hit with his blue eyes, clear and focused on me, but raging like a storming sea and I'm the boat rocking on those waves, in danger of being swept over. "Are you defending him right now?"

"No... I just don't like fighting." I'm simple, didn't he remember that? He laughs though and the storm retreats and I'm safe, sailing smoothly on happy waters. He grabs my hand in his, lacing his fingers and pulling me off the stage. “Jesse, what’s going on?” I look back once at Finn who is already leaving through the back, not even sparing me a glance. _Ugh.. a missed chance I won't get back._ I pull my hand from his, "Explain. I'm not moving until you do," I cross my arms and wait.

He's slightly annoyed, pushing his hair back, but he leans against the wall, “He’s an asshole,” He says through gritted teeth. “I heard the other football players joking about it in the bathroom at lunch.”

“Joking about what?” I ask, staying in the middle of the walkway, refusing to take another step until he tells me why he just ruined my chance for social popularity and freedom from the slushies. 

“How Finn here was gonna score finally because Quinn won’t have sex with him,” He doesn't bother to look at me, and I feel like I was just punched.  _Seriously?_   He walks away from me, leaving me in the dark auditorium and if I wasn’t so hurt, stunned, by what was just reveled, I could so admire the play-like form of the scene that unfolded, Finn in his standard striped-polo knocked down by a dark knight.

As Glee class starts and I'm still stuck in the events of this afternoon. Finn sits by Quinn, not even looking at me. Why would he... why did I want him to? Jesse walks in and sits next to me. Everyone is looking at him with surprise. Everyone in school knew he loved to sing- he was part of the play group in town and part of the dance group I'm in, but the way he treats Glee, you would think it's beneath him. "Why are you here?" I snap, pissed for no reason but pissed. Maybe because of what he told me, that Finn was lying and now I had no hope at all.  _Don't shoot the messenger and all, right?_

He ignores me and just scrolls on his phone. I roll my eyes. Mr. Shue joins the class as well, going through the "first things first" but then he drops the major bomb. Mr. Shue announces that I have now a co-captain, much to my displeasure...

* * *

... and since then I’ve gotten to know Jesse in _many_ ways. "I second!" Jesse calls out, sending a wink over my way.

"I!" responds Kurt and I put a nod in his general direction and soon the rest follow suit. Mr. Shue looks mad, but as he says: this is a democratic atmosphere.

"Fine! You have until tomorrow and if none of you can agree then we stay as is." he argues and walks into his office with a main character like flourish.

I stand up and fix my skirt before turning to the group, acting like the captain I am, "I think it would be best if we split off into groups and each come up with a name we think is good, then tomorrow we can vote on them." Everyone nods- not like it was a bad idea. It'll be better in the long run anyway because we don't really agree on things as individuals. Jesse stands and hands me my bag, which I shoulder with a polite thank you, trying not to blush. I'm still not used to this Jesse, seeing a different side than the one I've seen in school for a couple years. These last few months have been quite interesting.

"Where are you going?" Finn leans forward in his seat as Jesse keeps heading for the door.

"To pick a name. Jesse and I are teaming up." It's quite plain as day, "Plus, club is over."

Jesse holds open the door. "Ready?" he asks and I give him a nod as he waves his hand in an 'after you' gesture.

"Wait! Why can't you stay in here with the rest of us? Practice isn't totally over yet." Finn hollers out at us again and this time Quinn is looking at him with suspicion. Jesse gives him this glare and I spare a look at Jesse, afraid he might revel the auditorium incident, but all he does is give a long drawn out sigh and roll his head backward, giving Finn the most boring look possible.

"We are going to go have sex," and I can hear the sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"Don't flatter yourself, St. James," I retorted hotly, before turning to the room, where I hear Puck laughing. "We're going to go work on names, like all of you should do," I say, pointing to the board for emphasis. I feel Jesse's hand on the small of my back as he leads me from the room, carefully shutting the door.

Once he hears the click of the latch though, he wraps his arm around me, pulling me close. I can feel his breath on my ear as he bends down to whisper to me, "That was to close." I smile and my head automatically dips as my face flushes. I still don't know how to control myself around him. Ever since he became co-captain, I've had to spend time around him and I remembered when he pushed me in the sand box in first grade, which he laughs off now, and then our first kiss a few weeks ago in the library as I was looking through song books and he sang with with me and from there... it just goes on and on.

"Only at your insisting that we don't let them know," I debate as we walk down the hall to the auditorium.

"It wouldn't be as fun," He teases, a whisper in my ear again as I let him pull me tighter into his side as we walk into the auditorium. We separate and place our bags in the closest chairs, not really worrying about them. .

I go forward toward the stage but Jesse's arms encircle me and I feel his lips touch my neck, sending shivers across my body and heat flows toward my center. I feel him behind me, his hands gripping my waist. My eyes drift shut and I reach up, touching his neck and a gasp slips through my lips as his hand reaches under my shirt, drifting across the line between my skirt and my bare skin. 

"Here?" I ask him, my voice still lost in the heat of his mouth, touching my skin. His lips are soft and his bites are enticing- if he's not careful, he'll leave marks. He twists me around and moves the hair from my face, looking at me with piercing eyes. "I don't want to be just another notch, Jesse." His eyes soften and he steps closer, bringing my back to the wall.

"You aren't, Rach. I've loved you since the sandbox and it hasn't changed yet." He lays a kiss on my lips. "Do you think I would take on a guy who could destroy me if I wasn't serious?" He laughs and I'm still stuck on the confession of loving me. "I even joined the Glee Club to get your attention." That truly shocks me and he kisses me again and I fall for him a thousand times as his fingers dance around my skin in the place where it all began again.


End file.
